


Paperback writer

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Charliebravowhiskey on Tumblr prompted: "Mycroft/John, begrudging friendship and…umm…Paperback Writer by the Beatles."





	Paperback writer

“What the hell is this?” Mycroft slammed the book down on the table.

“You knew it was coming,” John said calmly as he sipped his tea. “Sherlock warned you the blog was becoming successful and I got the book contract.”

“I can’t believe he agreed to air all of your salacious gossip to the world.”

John shrugged and looked up at Mycroft. “It’s just about what happened after the fall,” he replied. “I don’t think that’s as salacious as other things.”

“What’s more upsetting,” Mycroft’s lips tugged into a thin smile, “Is that you refer to me kindly. I can’t have that you know. I have a reputation.”

John nodded. “Yes, yes, we all know, the British goverment, frightening and all that,” he returned to his tea. “Now is there anything else you have to say to me?”

“Yes,” Mycroft tapped his umbrella. “Other than the grossly uncharacteristic portrayal of some people, it’s not bad.”

“Thank you. I didn’t expect this sentiment.”

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
